


Kitty and Nell One Shots

by allthewtf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: D/s, F/F, Femslash, Furry, Lesbian Sex, PWP, yurry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewtf/pseuds/allthewtf
Summary: Series of one-shots, smut with a little fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

"Yelp!"

Nell twitched one long, rabbit-like ear, and set the external hard drive she'd been setting up down on the blu-ray player, turning to see why Kitty had made that particular sound.

"Really?" Nell asked, having ascertained that her cat-like lover had yelped because she'd spilled some of her hard cider down her pj shirt.

"Sorry." Kitty responded guiltily as she set her bottle down next to the couch and moved to stand, her tail shifting automatically to adjust her sense of balance.

Nell shifted a step sideways and forward as Cat rose, set one hand against Cats chest and shoved. Cat fell backward onto the couch and immediately froze, looking startled. Nell flared both of her wings and swept her tail back and forth, swirling the air in the room.

"Bad kitty. You know better than to waste good booze." Nell stated, her tone smoothing out into a low croon as she leaned forward, setting her hands on the back of the couch on either side of Kittys head.

Kittys blue and green eyes widened slightly, her pupils dilating as the scolding hit home. "Sorry." she responded quietly, wrapping her tail around her feet and turning her feline ears sideways and down.

Nell smiled slightly, being sure to keep her voice a croon as she responded. "Good. But you still need to clean up." Having said that, Nell made no move to let Kitty up off the couch. Instead she remained leaned over her ebony furred cat-like lover, waiting for the telltale signs that her lovers state of arousal was increasing. After a few seconds Kittys already shallow breathing became panting, her lips parting slightly as her pupils dilated nearly fully.

Nell shifted slightly, catching one pointed ear between her short claws and tightening down. Kitty gasped, her eyelids fluttering shut. Nell hummed in response, the sound rolling up from her chest involuntarily. She tightened her claws down further, just hard enough to make Kitty moan softly as she bit down on her lower lip and relaxed her head into the hand holding her ear captive. Having gotten the depth of arousal she wanted, Nell immediately released Kittys ear and leaned back. This was meant to initially be a punishment, after all. Kitty whimpered at the sudden loss, opening her eyes to see what had gone wrong. Nell tilted her head slightly, one long ear slowly turning forward, and carefully kept her expression neutral, as close to cold as she ever managed where her lover was concerned.

After a few seconds Kittys eyes began to show a sense of kicked-puppy-confused and her ears visibly drooped, which was what Nell was waiting for. She raised one eyebrow and leaned forward again, raising her tail to curl it above her back as she did so. She slid one hand through Kittys hair to the base of her skull and tugged sharply. The air slammed from Kittys lungs as her head tilted back, eyes closing again as her tail flexed and twitched. Nell leaned forward to kiss her, keeping her movements gentle for a moment before catching Kittys lower lip between her teeth and biting down softly. A low moan rolled up from Kittys chest, as though torn from her. Nell released her lip and hair, kissing and licking her way along Kittys jaw and down her throat and chest to her breasts. Tugging her shirt down Nell licked the silky fur and soft skin, following the path the cider had taken between Kittys breasts, eventually having to pull her shirt off to continue. Once she'd licked all of the cider from Kitty, Nell shifted focus, scraping her teeth over each nipple in turn, savoring the moans the actions elicited from her lover as she nipped and sucked. Nell continued shifting between gentle and rough until Kittys moans mingled with pleading whimpers, her hips flexing against Nells ribcage where she knelt between Kittys thighs.

Moving slowly, Nell shifted to run one hand up Kittys inner thigh, loving the way the muscles trembled under her palm before finally running her fingertips up the apex of Kittys thighs over her panties. Kittys voice rose, the change in tone hitting the perfect note in Nells long ears. Nells eyes closed at the sound even as she continued, slipping her fingertips up and down, coating them in the wetness seeping through her lovers panties. Kitty whimpered again, her long claws digging into the couch cushions on either side of her as she flexed her hips up into Nells fingertips, craving the pressure. Nell chuckled, the sound low and raspy from her own arousal, and shifted, kissing her way further down Kittys body, no longer content to tease.

Kitty shivered as Nell ran her claws through the sides of her panties, effectively tearing them instead of taking them off the conventional way. Nell wrapped her hands around Kittys hips, pulling her forward on the couch before making eye contact as she leaned forward and ran her tongue up Kittys slit. Kittys breathing stalled, her hips jerking slightly before Nell tightened her hold, digging her claws in hard to stop Kittys movement. Kittys brow furrowed as a moaning whimper escaped her lips, the restraint driving up the intensity of the sensations. Nell wrapped her lips around Kittys clit and sucked hard before flicking her tongue over it as Kittys body arced up off the couch, her hips flexing against Nells hold. She moaned a bit too loudly, and Nell shifted immediately, catching the flesh just above Kittys clit and biting down hard. Kittys moan became a sharp gasp as pain nearly replaced pleasure and she bit down on her lower lip, nearly silencing herself in response to the nonverbal warning, her tail freezing in place. Content with Kittys temporary obedience, Nell brought one hand around her hip to tease at her lovers opening for a moment before thrusting two fingers inside and flexing upward sharply. Kittys entire body tightened and she moaned quietly, no longer biting down on her lip but maintaining enough control not to be too loud. Nell suppressed the urge to smile, instead resuming flicking her tongue against her lovers clit as she fucked her with two fingers, letting the intensity build. Kittys breathing became ragged, her moans became higher pitched. After less than a minute her body shone with a light sheen of sweat, her breathing became panting and she turned her head to the side, eyes closed. Nell thrust roughly twice and flexed, rubbing both fingertips against her lovers gspot and sucking hard on her clit. Kittys orgasm engulfed her, making her lose enough control to force Nell to wrap her free hand tightly around Kittys hip to keep her still. Nell rode out the orgasm with Kitty before relaxing her fingers and sliding them out of her lover to kiss her way up Kittys body, waiting for her to become coherent as the aftershocks of the orgasm lessened in intensity.

After a moment Kittys breathing evened out, prompting Nell to nip at the side of her breast. Kitty gasped, opening her eyes. "Not nice." She stated breathlessly.

Nell chuckled softly, gazing up at her lover. Kitty gazed back for a moment, her pupils returning to normal, before cupping one hand against her lovers jaw and tugging to bring Nell up closer. Kitty leaned forward as Nell knelt upward to meet her, the kiss gentle until Kitty shifted from submissive to dominant, capturing Nells lower lip in her teeth roughly. Nells entire body tightened at the speed of the shift and she gasped against Kittys mouth. Kitty tightened her hold the slightest bit, making Nell whimper and dig her claws into the couch as she fought the urge to pull away. Kitty moved her hand around and tugged hard on the hair at the base of Nells skull. Nell moaned, her body responding immediately and relaxing into Kittys hold. Kitty moaned softly as she released Nells lip, her pupils dilating again as she watched her lover slip from dominant to submissive, Nells long ears laying back over her hair.

It had always been an odd dance of power between them. Kitty was a cat-like creation, giving her a predatory edge over Nells rabbit-like traits. The catch was that Nell wasn't just rabbit. She was also hound, and hound is predatory toward cat. So the dance of power remained in constant motion.

"I love you babe" Kitty whispered softly, her voice beginning to deepen. Her voice was an octave deeper when she spoke again. "And I plan to fuck you till you scream from ecstasy." Nell shivered at Kittys warning, unable to formulate a response. Kitty kissed her fiance in earnest, her fingers still in Nells hair. She shifted forward as she gently pulled back on Nells hair, thinking that it would be fun to push Nell to the floor and take her, and she was already wet with excitement at the thought.

Kitty sucked on Nells lip, releasing it with a soft pop. "I don't think I will ever get bored being with you. It's kind of hot tasting myself on your lips, babe."

"You talk too much, Kitty." Nell all but whined.

"Is this what you want?" Kitty asked as she roughly pulled the green cotton night shirt Nell was wearing off her, leaving Nell in nothing but a pair of blue cotton panties. While she kissed Nell her hands moved lower, tweaking Nells pierced nipples almost absentmindedly. Nell moaned softly, her lips parting as her eyelids fluttered shut.

"You are beautiful." Kitty told her.

Nell huffed her disbelief between panting moans.

"YES." Kitty stated pointedly as she slipped her hand down to stroke Nells center through her panties.

"You are my beautiful." Kitty told her quietly. Nell relaxed at that, letting her back hit the floor, only to arc up again as Kitty nipped at one of her long ears.

Nell gasped, her breath stalling as a thought filtered out through her mental shields into Kittys mind. Damn it, she knows how sensitive those are.

Kitty smirked. "Yes I do know, that is why I play with them. You're thinking too much, lets fix that shall we?" Without further warning she bit down on Nells throat, gently but quickly. Nell gasped and her body bowed up, her muscles freezing in place as her hands pressed against Kittys chest and jaw. She expected the panic to start, waited for it in fact, but there was only pleasure and an easy sense of calm.

Kitty waited until Nell exhaled and relaxed before releasing her throat. She took Nells hands and placed them above her head, looking directly into Nells icy blue eyes.

"I want them to stay there." Kitty stated, and without even realizing it she bound them in place so that Nell couldn't have moved them without a fair bit of trouble.

"Now, lets see about removing this annoying hindrance." Kitty tugged at the waistband of Nells panties. "Unlike you I respect undergarments, they can be expensive, Nell, you should know better." Kitty tugged the panties off, slowly. The pace she set was nearly maddening. Kitty brushed her fingertips and claws along Nells skin as she moved, creating such amazing sensations that Nell struggled to breathe. Once the panties were off Kitty tossed them across the room at their bedroom door. "They were quite damp you know." Kitty stated quietly, positioning herself over Nells body, her mouth hovering over Nells.

"Kiss me." Nell said quietly, her tone nearly demanding.

"Impatient are we?" Kitty asked, her tone light as she leaned down, her mouth covering Nells. Nell whimpered as Kitty drew back to gaze down, her body straining to keep contact with Kittys. Nell attempted to raise one hand to pull her back down, only to find that the binds held steady.

"I'm not finished, you really should take a few lessons from me in patience, it might help with your disposition." Kitty smiled as Nells eyes flickered with irritation. "Ok, so I am being a bit mean, but I can't help it. I do love you." With that Kitty leaned forward again, her mouth first meeting Nells, then trailing kisses and nips down Nells throat and chest to her breasts. She nipped and tugged at Nells breasts, her nipples and the piercings through them. "I love these." Kitty told her as she tugged both piercings in her fingertips. Nell cried out quietly as she watched her lovers face, her body rising into Kittys hands. Kitty smiled as she continued to trail more kisses and nips down Nells stomach, letting her hand glide over Nells damp cunt, her fingers playing just at her lovers entrance and clit.

"Mine.", she told Nell as she moved down, following her hand to taste her lover. Nell rolled her hips into Kittys mouth, straining again at the bonds holding her hands as she cried out. Kitty lapped at Nells clit as she slid two fingers inside her, sucking her clit and fingering her gently. Nell moaned as Kitty flexed her fingertips against Nells gspot, turning her head to the side, realizing there was no way she was going to be able to focus enough to get loose before Kitty was done with her. Kitty flexed her fingers a bit harder, increasing her pace as she sucked hard and fast at Nells clit. Nells vision went dark as she came, her body freezing in place for a few seconds as the orgasm overwhelmed her. Kitty released Nells clit, lapping at it gently a few times as the orgasm faded before sliding her fingers out of Nell and crawling up her body to cuddle her.

Nell whimpered quietly as Kitty ran her fingertips over Nells nipple and its piercing contentedly, her body almost too sensitive to handle the touch. Kitty murmured in her ear as she undid the binds keeping Nells hands locked in place. Nell turned onto her side, snuggling up and entwining her arms and legs with Kittys.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty frowned down at Nell, laying atop her in the flowers. “There's something else you haven't said.”  
Nell glanced away, her breathing changing as her ears twitched irritatedly. “Someone's trying to summon me, and since a part of me is submissive it keeps trying to answer the summons. Which is part of why I've been burning so much power lately. I need rough from you, but your way. So I actually know, at least a little, that I'm already spoken for.”  
Kitty flexed her ears a few times, considering. “So you want me to quiet your sub, and reinforce my claim on you, yes?”  
“yes.”  
Kitty smiled slightly, she could handle this. “Good. Follow my lead, but tell me if you don't feel safe. Understand? Yes or no.”  
“yes.”  
“On your knees.” Kitty stated, rising off of Nell.  
Nell hesitated, watching her lovers movements carefully, before moving to all fours slowly, then back onto her knees, resting on her heels.  
Kitty hummed thoughtfully before using magick to shift their location to her personal garden in their restricted realm. As they landed she moved Nell a bit to one side to land her on a raised bed. She calmly pushed Nells knees apart and placed her hands palm up on her own thighs before stepping back to assess. After a brief pause, Kitty began circling. Nell kept her eyes down and her ears laid back.   
Kitty leaned in behind her and tangled her hand in Nells hair to tilt her head back. Nells breath shuddered from her lungs as she obeyed the physical command. Kitty smiled slightly at the sound, then kissed Nell, reaching around to tug on one of Nells piercings as Nell moaned and returned the kiss.   
"I knew this raised bed was a good idea. It is the perfect pedestal for my perfect lover." Kitty spoke mind to mind to reinforce the depth of the intimacy. She then broke contact with Nell to resume circling her, assessing.   
Nell panted softly, blushing hard at the compliment.  
Kitty paused, eyeing her lovers flushed coloring. She hummed, smiling slightly.   
"I wonder, do you want your ass to blush like your beautiful face? Yes or no?"  
Nell bit her lower lip hard, fighting her dominant nature. "Yes."  
"That is mine." Kitty grasped Nells chin, tilting her head up and sliding her thumb into Nells mouth to stop her biting down on her lower lip.  
Nell relaxed her jaw, whimpering aloud at the unexpected physical intrusion.  
Kitty held her lovers chin, paying close attention to Nells responses. "You have three choices for your spanking; paddle, crop, or hand. Choose one."  
Nells panting increased, she could feel her muscles beginning to tremble from her internal struggle with herself, attempting to keep her dominant nature from rising to control the situation. "Hand."  
Kitty smiled slightly, purring. "I'm pleased."   
Nells blush deepened, and she flicked her tail once, betraying her anxiety.  
Kittys purring continued as she tilted her head, eyeing Nells tail. "Thank you for the reminder. Now you have to hold your tail up, if you hit me with it I will decide on a fitting punishment. Do you understand?"  
Nell paused for a moment, fighting the urge to make eye contact, then slowly raised her fluffy tail against her back. "Yes."  
"Good. Lets begin then, I'm eager to match that blush." Kitty moved to Nells side, conjuring a bar level with Nells ribs in front of her. "You can use that bar for balance if you need it." When Nell flicked one ear, pausing again, Kitty reached around her to tug one of her nipple piercings, being gentle but firm, forcing her lover to bend forward.   
Nell moaned quietly, feeling the dominant in her begin to subside, and leaned into the tug, setting one palm on the bar.   
Kitty waited til Nell was where she wanted her, then whispered into her mind, mere seconds before cracking her hand across Nells ass. "Count for me."   
Nell yelped, but remained still. "One." She tucked her head, panting hard, suddenly dizzy as her submissive nature surged.  
Kitty slapped Nells other ass cheek, setting a pattern and rhythm. "Head up, love."  
"Two." Nell raised her head a bit.  
"Good, love." Kitty raised one hand to stroke Nells face, then brought her other hand down, slapping again.  
"Three". Nell moaned aloud, raising her other hand to the bar to stay upright, her head tilting back and up a bit more.  
Kitty smiled before biting Nells ear, continuing spanking.  
Nell realized she couldn't control her own voice anymore, the sounds rose unbidden from her chest in response to Kittys attentions. "Four."  
Kitty released Nells ear, turning to see how her handiwork was progressing. "Welts already." She pinched a rosy welt on her lovers backside, purring as Nell tried both to pull away and to push into her hand at the same time, her moans rising in pitch. "Well that was fast." She resumed slapping, the blows landing faster than before.  
Nell struggled to stay upright, to keep her tail against her back. "Five, six."  
"Form is important, love." Kitty circled to Nells front, pushing her knees apart. She slipped her fingertips along Nells slit before flicking her clit gently.  
Nell clenched her teeth, moaning aloud as her hips bucked forward involuntarily.  
Kitty moved back around, resuming her attentions to Nells ass, moving too quickly for Nell to be coherent and count aloud. "What is the count now, love?"  
Nell struggled to control her breathing, ignoring the pain in her chest as her breath hitched repeatedly. "Eight."  
"Two more, then I have a surprise for you."   
Nells mind worked rapidly, running through any and all possibilities, and stalled out as Kittys hand connected with her ass again.   
"Nine."  
Kitty swung upward, catching the most sensitive spot on Nells ass.  
Nell managed to breath the last count as what air remained in her lungs rushed out. "Ten."  
As Nell struggled to breath, Kitty moved to spoon her, and used both nipple piercings to tug her upright and back into an embrace, nipping her ear. Nell moaned quietly, her breathing beginning to steady out at the contact.  
Kitty slid one hand down, circling Nells clit gently. Nell moaned, her hips rolling into Kittys hand. Maintaining tugging pressure and rhythm at Nells nipple with her other hand, Kitty kissed her neck and slid the end of her tail along Nells slit, teasing her entrance.  
Nell shivered, moaning low in her throat.   
"What do you want?" Kitty asked, biting a bit harder at her neck.  
Nell panted hard, taking a few seconds to form the thought in her own mind. "Make me yours, please." As she sent it she allowed her emotions to flow with it, the plea distinct.   
Kitty bit down harder at her throat, pulling her tail from between Nells legs. "I did say I have a surprise." She tipped Nell back, pushing her to lay down.   
Nell whimpered, panic nearly surfacing, but followed the push.  
"It took me a while to figure this out, and even longer not to freak out about it, since I wasn't aware that I could shift my form like this." Kitty moved forward, shifting her form as she did, to hermaphrodite.   
Nell blinked, gaping as her breathing stopped. "You, how?" Nell herself had a fully male form, but it was a completely unexpected development in Kitty.  
Kitty waited, expecting a rejection of the form. "No?"  
"Yes."   
"Yes you want?"  
"Yes, I want you."  
Kitty smiled, relieved, then moved forward, pressing into Nells slit slowly. "As another reward for pleasing me, you can set the pace."   
Nell tilted her hips up toward her lover, trembling slightly. "Am I allowed to touch you then?"  
"Yes."  
Nell leaned up, sliding her hips further onto her lovers shaft, to kiss her.   
"I'm a bit larger than my tail, sorry about that."   
"Don't be." Nell braced one hand under herself, the other held Kittys shoulder, bracing her weight as she rolled her hips along her lovers shaft. Kitty resumed the kiss Nell had started, tangling her fingers in Nells hair.  
Nell moaned, caught off guard by the intensity of her response, then rolled herself to the hilt on her lover as her orgasm exploded through her. She shook, and Kitty shifted to hold her waist and hips to keep her from hurting herself as her limbs went weak. "Another, or are you finished love?"  
Nell tangled her fingers in Kittys hair, tucking her knees up. "No, don't stop. Please don't stop."   
Kitty lifted her, til only the tip remained, then let her drop, controlling the movement, back along the full length of Kittys shaft. Nell moaned aloud, her eyelids fluttering shut as her back bowed up. Kitty repeated the movement a few more times before Nell managed to find her voice.   
"You can switch positions if its easier, lifting me like this won't be easy for long."  
Kitty stopped, holding Nell with only the tip inside her. "I could do this all night."   
Nell gaped at her for a full three seconds. "You say that like I'm a damn feather."   
"I'll explain later." Kitty continued the movement, bumping Nells cervix every time. Nells brow furrowed from the intensity, her muscles clenching as the orgasm built within her. Before the orgasm could overtake her, Kitty kissed her throat. "Mine."   
"Yours." Nell cried out as the second orgasm flooded her, blurring her vision.  
Kitty steadied her again, pausing to wait for her to become coherent.   
Nell steadied her panting. "One more, cum with me?" She licked Kittys lower lip.   
"Of course love." She bit Nells lower lip, resuming her thrusts.   
"Aaahhhh!" Nell rolled her hips into Kittys thrusts, oblivious to everything but her lover.   
Kitty backed Nell into a nearby tree with a small thud, her pace and force increasing in response to Nells moaned “Yes.” Nell dug the nails of one hand into Kittys hip as she thrust, her vision blurring even as the orgasm built.   
"Cum for me love". Kitty whispered in Nells ear.  
Nell set her teeth in Kittys shoulder, biting down and screaming as the orgasm took her, her vision going dark. Kitty thrust hard twice more, then her own orgasm followed her lovers.   
Nell let go of Kittys shoulder. " It didn't pop. I may need help."  
Kitty blinked at Nell, uncomprehending. "What?"  
"Last time you pushed me this far with sex, there was a pop as everything broke inside me, but this time it didn't pop. I feel like I'm floating."   
"Bad or good?" Kittys brows knit as she watched Nells eyes.  
"It feels good, but there's no direction to follow, just euphoric floating."   
Kittys smiled. "Mine. Just feel, floating is good, you're in subspace." She backed up slowly, lowering them both to the catnip and flowers. "I'll help."   
"ok." Nell moaned anew as Kitty twitched inside her, jerking her hips reflexively.  
"I'm pulling out now, alright?"  
Nell frowned, making a sound that conveyed her mixed feelings on that statement.   
Kitty pulled out, kissing Nells throat. Nell tangled her hands loosely in Kittys hair and fur as Kitty nipped gently. She trailed kisses down Nells front as Nells muscles continued to twitch, making her pant. She paused to tug each nipple piercing gently in her teeth before moving lower, her own lower body tightening at Nells soft cries. She nuzzled Nells belly, caressing her hips, and gently kissing her mound. As Nells breathing hitched Kitty slid her legs apart and lapped along her slit, carefully avoiding her clit. Nell jerked her hips, whimpering.  
"I know, love, but you need to wind down now. I'm almost done."   
Nell tugged Kittys hair, wanting Kitty against her again, and Kitty moved back up along her, propping over her. Nell made eye contact, inhaling delicately before blinking.  
"I can smell my blood on your breath. Not strong though, so must not be worth worrying about."   
"I can fix that. Kitty reach over to one side and popped a honeysuckle blossom in her mouth.   
"How do I come back down from here without it hurting?"  
"You'll be fine. I wound you down again, so now you sleep, and you'll be back down when you wake, most likely. I'll be here till you do."   
"ok." Nell pulled closer to Kitty as they curled onto their sides, and Kitty petted her, humming quietly. As Nell drifted off Kitty cast a light warming spell, and twined her tail with Nells.


End file.
